


At Your Fingertips

by toesohnoes



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Multiple Orgasms, dead!owen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-10
Updated: 2011-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His body might be dead, but Owen still enjoys having Tosh at his mercy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Your Fingertips

His fingers trail across her lips, dipping into her mouth where she sucks on the tips, runs her teeth over his nails. He looks up at her, resting over her torso, and grins in satisfaction. She knows he can't feel a thing, not any more, but he seems to get off on driving her wild. She's sweat-soaked already, and her cunt is aching. His fingers between her legs don't let up, even as she twitches away from him, her mouth falling open under too much stimulation.

"I can't," she gasps. "Not again."

"I think you've got it in you," Owen argues. He slides his fingers out of her mouth and trails them down, where slick with saliva he circles her nipple. It pebbles beneath his touch, rock-hard in seconds, and with a smile he bows his head to take it into his cold mouth. Her back arches and she gasps air into her frozen lungs, while his fingers below plunge into her soaking pussy. She clenches around them and feels her body shake and tremble. Her eyes close; she's lost count of how many times she's come tonight, exploding into stars, but Owen seems determined to set a world record. There's no strength left in her body. Nothing at all.

"Tosh," Owen says, brushing his lips against her breast as he says her name. "Stay with me, darling. Look at me."

She unscrews her eyes and looks down at him, this man she's loved for so long. It's taken death to bring them together, and she wishes it hadn't been so hard - that it hadn't taken so long. They deserve more than this, even if she couldn't take it.

"One day soon, I'm going to find your little toy selection," he says as he drives a thumb against her clit. She cries out, pushing her head back against the plump pillows. "I'm going to find it, pick the biggest cock I can find, and stick it in you while I'm doing this. I can fuck you hard, like I want to. God, do I want to."

She grinds against his hand, pushing herself against him even as it's too much - she can feel it building again, like a burning, twitching itch throughout her body, water that can't be dammed. It's too much, what he's doing to her. She's going to lose her mind.

"I should've done this when I was alive," Owen says. "Should've taken you on every surface we could find. Fuck, I could've really shown you something, Tosh. Could've really driven you wild."

She doesn't know what this is if it doesn't count as 'really' driving a person wild. He twists his hand so that his fingers can push deeper inside of her, stretching her further than she knew she could take. Her breath catches in her throat until she feels like she's suffocating; she can still hear him coaxing her on, saying her name, breathing it against her skin as if he is learning how to worship her.

"That's it, Tosh," he murmurs. "Christ, you're beautiful like this. You should see yourself. I love it."

With the sound of his voice he takes her over again, another orgasm firing through her body and igniting every nerve ending. She yells until her throat feels raw, soothed only by the press of his mouth against her neck.


End file.
